Data storage systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such data storage facilities receive requests to write information to a plurality of data storage devices, and requests to retrieve information from that plurality of data storage devices. Upon receipt of a read request, the system recalls information from the plurality of data storage devices, and optionally moves that information to a data cache. Thus, the system is continuously moving information to and from a plurality of data storage devices, and optionally to and from a data cache.
What is needed is a method to locate a storage device disposed in such a data storage system, where that data storage system comprises a plurality of out of band enclosure nodes.